Howl for me
by Princessbluemarshmallow
Summary: AU, Kid, A werewolf cursed to only turn human on nights of the full moon, meets Law, an incubus. Does Law have the cure to Kid's curse? This is a oneshot and my first attempt at writing a lemon and I don't have a beta so be patient with me!


It was a bone chilling night in October. A lone light shone in the window of what seemed to be an abandon mansion located on a desolate hill on the far side of a sleepy little town. No other lights could be seen in the mansion, just this one on the second floor. Every once in a while a shadowy form would cross in front of the light, momentarily blocking it out. No one in the town below every questioned the lone light in the window. Though the occasional whispers of the mansion being haunted floated around, most of the town folk kept to themselves about it. The most common tale that had spread around the town was that a terrible beast lived in the mansion. This unspeakable monster was cursed to live in the mansion for all eternity and if anyone ever entered the beast would devour them.

Sadly there was much truth in this tale. There was a cursed beast living in the mansion. His name was Eustass Kid and he was a werewolf. But he was no ordinary werewolf. He was cursed to live in his wolf form until the night of the full moon. Only on nights of the full moon could he take the form of a man. Really he was the reverse of a werewolf.

Kid had come from a long line of werewolves that had lived in that mansion for generations, but when both of his parents passed away from a mysterious illness the town had begun calling the mansion haunted. No one remembered that Kid lived there as well. Kid had been young when his parents had passed away and had rarely gone out of the mansion, due to his condition. That was probably why no one knew about him.

On this particular night the full moon was out in its full glory. But Kid was too busy to enjoy it. He was locked away in his study, pouring himself over one old book after another, trying to find someway to cure his curse. He had already read most of these books, but he thought maybe one more look wouldn't hurt. Maybe he had missed something. Kid wasn't one for reading, but he was truly tired of living as a beast day in and day out.

As he flipped the page of the current book he was on the distinct chiming of the mansion's door bell could be heard resonating through the halls. "Who could that be at this hour?" Kid grumbled, as he looked over at the clock on the table next to him. It was already 10pm. Closing his book, he left the room and made his way downstairs towards the front door. Angrily he unlocked the door and yanked it open. "What do you want?" He growled out.

In front of Kid stood a man only a few inches shorter than him. He had a lean build, shaggy black hair and a black goatee. Though most of his hair was hidden by a ridiculous spotted brown and white hat. He wore a black and yellow hoodie with some kind of weird smiley face on it. His blue jeans had the same spots his hat had, but this time in black. In all he looked ridiculous! Kid looked him up and down. "Well, I asked you a question. What do you want?"

The man stood silent for a moment smirking. When he finally spoke his voice sent shivers down Kid's spine. "I'm sorry to intrude, but my car has seemed to have stopped working. Would you have a phone and a phone book I could use to call someone to help me out?" He gave a warm smile, but Kid could tell the smile was hiding something.

"Yeah sure. The phone book I have is pretty old so I don't know if the numbers are up to date, but you can try it." He pulled the door open more and stepped to the side to give the stranger room to walk in. Once the stranger was inside Kid slammed the door shut and locked it. "Follow me." He motioned to the stranger as he began to walk down the main hall. A little ways down the main hall he stopped and turned to the stranger. "Here's the phone, the phone book is in the drawer underneath. I'll be down the hall in the kitchen. When you are done come find me." Without waiting for a reply he turned and left the stranger to his own devices.

Kid had only been in the kitchen for ten minutes tops when the stranger came up behind him. Without any warning the stranger slipped his hands around Kid's waste and whispered into his ear, "I'm all done." Kid practically jumped five feet into the air.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Kid growled out angrily. "What if I had been holding a knife, I could have stabbed you!"

"You wouldn't have." The stranger stated nonchalantly as he stepped away from Kid and began to look around the kitchen. "So the mechanic says he can't get here till tomorrow. I guess I'll have to sleep in my car tonight."

After a moments thought Kid blurted out, "No, you can stay here. I have tons of room. But you have to be out by the morning"

"Why, thank you. And I would never over stay my welcome. My name is Trafalgar Law by the way. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Law said holding out his hand to Kid.

"Eustass Kid," Kid took Laws hand to shake. He noticed there was a tingling sensation when there hands met, but the shook it off as his imagination.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Eustass-ya. Where will I be staying tonight? I'm feeling rather drowsy at the moment. I feel like it might be time to turn in for the night."

"Sure, follow me." Kid led Law up to the second floor and down the hall. He could have chosen any room but he chose the room directly across from his own. "My room is across the hall. If you need anything tonight just knock on the door. But once morning hits just leave. Don't bother saying goodbye. Make sure to lock the front door behind you. Got that?" He opened the bedroom door and signaled for Law to go inside.

Law smiled and walked into the room. "I completely understand, Eustass-ya. I won't bother you come morning. Good night." With that he closed the door lightly in Kid's face.

Kid turned and walked across to his own room. It was almost 11pm. He knew he wasn't going to get any more research done tonight. So he minds as well turn in himself. Opening his bedroom door he walked into his own room shutting the door behind him. Walking over to the bed he plopped down onto it with a lack of grace that only he could achieve. Quickly he kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt and pants off. Once he was left with only his boxers on he crawled up the large bed and browed under the covers. Reaching over he clicked the bedside lamp off. The room settled into a calming darkness. The only light was the light given off from the full moon the could be seen from the window to the bed's right. Within minutes Kid was out like a light.

He couldn't have been sleeping for more than an hour when he felt a warm and wet sensation on his lower regions. Cracking open an eye he looked down his chest to see a large lump, under his blankets, positioned directly over his crouch. Both is eyes snapped open and he threw the blankets off himself in a rush. But what he saw was not what he was expecting. What he saw was Law completely naked, but now sporting a new pair of black ram like horns and a long thin black tail.

Law gave Kid's cock another lick before looking up at him. "Hello Eustass-ya. I didn't mean to wake you. You were such a heavy sleeper I thought you would just sleep on through." He gave Kid a toothy grin.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? What are you doing?" Kid yelled. Still in too much shock to do anything more than sit there.

"I'm just doing my job, Eustass-ya. I'm an incubus. We feed off of sex. And you are a prime, juicy target. I knew you were perfect the moment I lay eyes on you. Won't you let me finish. I'll make sure you enjoy it." Law gave Kid's cock a squeeze and another lick. "Come on. You're already so hard."

Kid closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to rip Law's grin right off his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared down at Law. "If we do this, we do this on my terms." He growled.

"Anything you say, Eustass-ya." Law purred as he began to lick and suck at Kid's cock again. While Law was keeping himself busy Kid reached over to his bedside table and opened a drawer. After rummaging around for a few minutes he found an old bottle of lube. He quicklt threw the bottle down towards Law.

"Prep yourself. I'm not going in dry!" He growled. While still keeping his mouth busy, Law picked up the bottle and poured some of the lube onto his fingers. Slowly he reached behind himself and inserted one finger into his ass. For a few minutes he worked himself with just one finger, then he added a second. He began a scissoring motion to stretch his muscles. When he thought he was ready he added a third finger. At this point he was a moaning mess.

"You're moaning like that from your own fingers. When was the last time you had sex?" Kid asked curiously. "I mean your an incubus. You must have load of sex."

Law let Kid's cock fall out of his mouth with a pop "Its been longer that I would like to admit. I'm quite hungry right now." With that said he pulled the three fingers out of his ass and grabbed the bottle of lube again. Pouring a generous amount of the gooey substance into his hand he then began to apply it to Kid's cock. Once Law had decided Kid's cock was sufficiently lubed up he began to crawl up Kid's body till his ass was positioned right over Kid's cock. Grabbing it, he lined it up with his hole and slowly began to push down on it. But before he could be penetrated Kid grabbed him.

"Who said you could ride me?" Without another word Kid flipped them. Law now underneath Kid, legs in the air, Kid above him. "Now this is better." Kid grabbed his own cock, lined it up with Law's hole and thrust in, in one quick movement. Then he stilled, letting Law get used to his size.

After a few moments Law started to move his hips. Kid took that as a sign that he could move and began to thrust in and out. Soon he was moving at a break neck pace. Law was clinging to him, scratching marks down his back. But he couldn't hold out much longer. Quickly he grabbed Law's cock and began to pump it at the same pace as his own thrust. "I'm coming!" He heard Law moan. Soon after Law's seed shot out all over his hand and Law's chest.

As Law came his walls tightened around Kid's own cock, milking him for all he had, causing him to cum as well. Feeling spent he collapsed onto the bed next to Law. He was too tired to clean up so he just closed his eyes and drifted off into a content sleep. As he drifted off he could feel Law snuggling up next to. He want to kick the incubus out, but he had no energy to do so.

The next thing Kid knew it was morning! His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in bed. Looking to his right he saw Law asleep next to him. He noticed the horns and tail were now gone. Quickly he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Looking in the mirror he was shocked. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled. He was still human. Somehow the cursed had been broken. This had never happened. He had never stayed human the day after the full moon.

Stepping out of the bathroom he noticed Law was now awake. "Whats wrong Eustass-ya?" Law asked rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Somehow your fucked up surprise sex last night broke my curse!" Kid said with a wide grin.

"You were cursed?" Law asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf. But my transformation was reversed. I was always a wolf and could only turn into a man on nights of the full moon."

"I see." Law said, his brow creased. Kid could tell he was thinking of something. "What if we need to repeat what we did last night to make sure the cure really worked. What if it wears off if we don't repeat it?" He questioned with a sly grin.

"I see what you're getting at. You can stay, but only on my terms." Kid said with a sly grin of his own.

"Anything you say Eustass-ya. Now why don't you come back to bed, it's still early." Law said, patting the bed next to him.


End file.
